


Itchy

by avianscribe



Series: Collection of Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventures with Poison Oak, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/pseuds/avianscribe
Summary: Ignis gets up close and personal with the flora, and he doesn't appreciate it.





	Itchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelocityAtrocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityAtrocity/gifts).



> Written in response to the prompt, "Itchy Ignis", from Tumblr user mamahulk, for my June 2019 Birth Month Writing Prompts celebration!

It was a normal fight until the anak swung its neck just as Ignis launched into a delicate lance maneuver. The anak’s head caught Ignis in midair and sent him flying. He cried out and tumbled into a thicket with a crash of shattering branches. 

“Ignis!” Noct cried.

Then the anak reared up to trample him. The fight was chaos for a moment while the three of them tried to get to where Ignis had fallen -- and then Ignis crashed out of the thicket, brushing his arms and looking considerably rumpled. He leapt into the fight again, though, and Noct breathed a sigh of relief. 

Ignis was fine, then.

The anak went down pretty quickly after that, and they harvested the meat and squirreled some away for Ignis to cook later, and then headed back to the car. 

On the way, Ignis pulled his jacket from the armiger and put it on. 

“You cold?” Noctis asked.

“I simply wanted to protect my arms from the sun,” Ignis said.

Prompto squinted at him. “You put on, like, a ton of sunscreen when we left the car.”

Ignis looked uncomfortable. “Yes, well, that was some time ago.” 

Prompto was about to say something else, but Noctis elbowed him and shook his head. He knew better than to bother Ignis about something when he didn’t want to talk. 

“We’ll stay at the hotel at the Cauthess Station,” Ignis announced when they got to the car. “I’m in desperate need of a bath.” 

“Wait…” Prompto said. “When we got here, didn’t you say we should save money and camp tonight? Wasn’t that why we’re taking this hunt in the first pla--”

“I think we can spare it,” Ignis said, and buckled in. He shifted in his seat and rubbed at his arms for a moment so slight that Noctis thought he imagined it.

Prompto opened his mouth again but Noctis took Prompto’s upper arm and shook his head. Prompto pursed his lips, but got the hint, thankfully. He gave a slow half-smile. “Soft beds’ll be nice,” he said instead.

They all enjoyed the shower that night.

* * *

When Noctis rolled out of bed, the morning was already bright and hot. He had the room to himself -- Gladio and Prompto were likely out on a morning run, and Noctis hoped Ignis was grabbing breakfast. Noctis got himself dressed and ambled out to check out a small merchant selling sundries from the back of a truck. 

Noctis didn’t see anything they needed, and he turned to go back to the hotel just in time to see Ignis leaving the Crow’s Nest carrying a stack of take-out boxes. And despite the already-hot weather, Ignis was still bundled up in his jacket.

Noctis jogged up behind him. “What’s this about?” he asked, and pinched at Ignis’s sleeve.

Ignis hissed and drew his arm back so abruptly that the stack of take-out boxes tumbled out of his hands to the ground,  showering his shoes with breakfast food.

Noctis cursed and knelt to grab them, but there was really nothing left to save. The boxes had popped open, and all their scrambled eggs and pancakes lay mingling with the dust of the road. Noctis groaned. “Our breakfast…!” He looked over his shoulder up at Ignis.

Ignis was scratching at his arm, the look on his face miserable. 

Noctis stood and put a hand out. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Ignis said, and dropped his hand to his side -- but in two seconds it was up scratching at his arm again. 

Noctis grabbed his wrist and pushed up his sleeve, ignoring Ignis’s indignant yelp. Underneath, Ignis’s arm was covered with blistering welts. Ignis sighed heavily.

Noctis reached out a hand that hovered over Ignis’s arm. “Astrals, Ignis -- when did that happen?” 

“When do you  _ think?” _ Ignis said, irritably. “There’s a good reason I don’t like to go tumbling through the bushes.” 

“What’s this?” chimed in Gladio’s gravelly voice -- and then he and Prompto came jogging up. 

Prompto gave a strangled gasp as soon as he saw the take-out tumbled on the ground. “Our  _ food!” _ he wailed.

“My apologies,” Ignis retorted, sounding far from apologetic. 

“Well, look at that,” Gladio said, taking hold of Ignis’s sleeve and drawing his arm up so he could inspect it more closely. Ignis pulled his arm away and straightened his sleeve with a huff.

“You know what this is?” Noctis asked.

“Well, yeah,” Gladio said. “You see it a lot when you spend time outdoors.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked.

Gladio laughed and gestured. “Mr. Can’t-Show-Any-Weakness Scientia is allergic to poison oak.”

“Wait…” Prompto said. “Isn’t everyone?” 

“Nah, he’s just lucky.”

_ “Lucky, _ you say,” Ignis said derisively.

“You’re in the outdoors all the time,” Prompto said to Gladio. “Haven’t you ever been affected?” 

“Used to,” Gladio said. “Built up an immunity.”

“What, by rolling in it every time you found some?” Noctis said.

Gladio just grinned.

“You’re a beast,” Noctis said.

“A beast that gets to find us more breakfast,” Ignis snapped. “I need to attend to my shoes. If you don’t mind…” and he stomped off. 

Noctis shared a look with Prompto and Gladio and quickly disposed of their sad, dirty food. Then Gladio headed back into the Crow’s Nest and Noctis sought out the vendor to get some calamine lotion... because he was pretty sure that with all the mosquitos, Prompto had used it all up.


End file.
